Hireath Equines
The main sentient population and playable species in Starborn Alignment. Hireath equines can resemble any earth equid (e.g. horses, zebras, donkeys, and extinct equids like the quagga), but have biological differences such as an altered diet and increased lifespan. There are five main breeds of Hireath equine: the common horse, the unicorn, the pegasus, the hippocampus and the kirin. Biology Hireath equines differ from real horses in many significant ways. The most obvious is their sentience and ability to communicate in a spoken and written language. Essentially, they have the form of an equine and the mind of a human. All members of the Equus genus can be found in Hireath, from typical horses, to zebras, donkeys, and even extinct species such as the quagga. Their coats can be any natural color. Coat patterns mimicking chimerism and somatic mutations are relatively common among Hireath equines, and are both genetic traits. Vestigal anatomy associated with evolution such as chestnuts (the callosity found on the leg, not the coat color) are not present in Hireath equines. Hireath's equines are vegetarians 'who cannot survive on a diet of grass and/or hay. To stay healthy, they must incorporate a variety of vegetables, fruits, nuts, legumes, and whole grains. They also consume dairy, tubers, herbs and spices, and sweets. They cannot digest meat, but eggs are used as a binder for baking and cooking. Gestation ranges from only two to three months! Though twins are rare, they are not associated with serious complications. Unlike real equid hybrids, Hireath hybrids such as mules, zonkeys, and zorses have no trouble with fertility. When speaking of Hireath equines, their 'breed' is either common horse, unicorn, pegasus, hippocampus, or kirin. Real breeds like Arabians and Andalusians do not 'exist' in Hireath. If you want to describe your character's real counterpart, list it as their conformation or build in the written description. Avoid referencing a real breed in roleplay! Hireath ponies have no idea what a thoroughbred is. Hireath equines age at a rate similar to human beings; their average lifespan is 80 years. Types The 'Common Horse 'is the most abundant breed in Hireath. Though they lack the fantastical features of their counterparts, there is beauty in simplicity. Rare genetic mutations can give this breed additional eyes or even visible auras. 'Unicorns '''are readily identified by their horns, which range from the traditional single spiral to jagged monstrosities made of gemstone and metal. They can have cloven hooves and lion-like tails, but neither is required. The Pegasus 'is a winged breed whose feathers often creep on to their coats and tails. Rarely, a pegasus will be born with leathery bat wings. The 'Hippocampus 'is a finned water-horse known to possess two forms, one for water and one for land, which they can instinctively switch between. 'Kirins '''were thought to be extinct. Surprise, bitch! A kirin's defining feature is the presence of scales, which come in a variety of colors. This breed is impervious to heat. Kirins not born to PCs must start the game as Outcasts. Hybrids are rarely seen, and little is known about them. Category:Creature